Common Sense-tan
This is the personification of Common Sense. He is not a Curse like the many personifications of this wikia, he just simply is the representation of common sense. Where ever there's a sensible corner of the internet he'll be sure to hang around there, avoiding the more insane sites and communities. A strand of his hair sticks out as an antenna, helping to guide him towards where common sense is abundant. However, after washing or messing about with his hair his antenna will fail to work. So he'll end up lost and wander into places that he'd normally avoid. History of the Personification His beginnings start in a random dicussion on the comm that brought up the lack of common sense in the world and how it was amazing that in the Hetalia comms there seemed to be so many reasonable people. Thus an unnamed member was inspired to create this personification, and in her own time she drew him before posting the image on the comm. That is how he came to be. Appearance More to come Personality He's a laid-back and casual kind of guy. He prefers to be sitting back and observing the situation or keeping as neutral as possible in most matters. He doesn't really care to cause conflict as he only wants people to get along. So he's not likely to force his ideals on others. If someone is doing something ridiculously stupid he'd rather avoid it and keep as far away from the event as possible. If these people don't have common sense already he doesn't feel like it's his job to give them some. After all, there are many different types of people on the internet to harmlessly spazzing fangirls to the most malicious of trolls. It would just be futile to waste his time trying to change that. However, when things get too disasterous that's when he'll finally step in. He's sensible and responsible so he can't stand to let things get too wild. What if someone got hurt? He isn't fond of seeing others getting hurt, especially when he knows he could have done something to stop it. Though that doesn't mean he'll feel guilt over every bruise and bump he sees; if he had attempted to stop you and you continued with your behaviour then he isn't going to blame himself for another's ignorance. In that regards he may seem harsh but then he's only trying to be logical. There are too many idiots in the world that he'd rather avoid instead of having to witness their senseless actions and being blamed for it. Although he is considered to be smart by many, you'd be surprised by how little he actually knows. He mainly just knows what's the most logical and sensiable course of action. This usually means that when he makes a guess as to how something works, he's very likely to be correct unless the method is complicated and requires a deep understanding of the subject. Though he does like to look into some things and study on how some things work. Things that particularly interest him are philosophy and psychology. So prepare for a very long and extensive talk with him if either topic is ever brought up. He does like to talk a lot, despite not always taking the active role in starting a conversation unless it's necessary. Once you get him to open up, not only does he talk too fast that it's sometimes hard to follow, but he also speaks exceptionally loud. He often needs to be reminded to keep his voice down in a conversation. It's not that he tries to have everyone listen to him, but as a Greek, he is expected to speak loudly out of courtesy to anyone that wants to hear the conversation. Unfortunately it's not a common cultural norm. Due this, he sometimes gives the impression of being angry or stern when he isn't. Yet it still baffles him as to how he can be ignored so easily by some people when they can clearly hear his voice if he gives them a warning. While he's not that imaginative himself, he does like to hear of the different worlds others have imagined. Although the more crazy ideas leaved him confused, he does love it when he finds someone who has created a fantasy with such details to how things work that it all makes sense for him. He also loves all that "behind the scenes" stuff when it comes to movies and acts. There's always some handy info in understanding the fictional world that's been created, and there's nothing more satisfying for him than figuring and understanding the world and people in it. Category:Personification